Clases
by AmatistaLila
Summary: Bueno aquí dejo un Fic mas centrado en Rin, algo de como lo pasa en clases a diario, o por lo menos como lo pasa a diario un chico demonio. Y claro esta su infaltable hermano Yukio, presto a ayudarle a ponerse en pie XD Dejo en "T" para estar segura.


_Un fic de carácter general hecho para pasar la ansiedad hasta el próximo episodio XD…_

_Descargo:_

ESTE es un fic, o fan fic, la historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a su autor Kazue Kato y a quienes tengan derechos sobre ella. Yo solo escribo como FAN del anime y del manga, sin deseo de ningún lucro, tan solo por diversión y nada más. De una fan para los fans XD

_Género: Shonen reflexión…_

_Tiene Spoiler_

**_Prologo_**

**"_¡Estas aquí para vigilarme! ¡Ahhh esto es una prisión o que!_**

**"_Si y yo soy el representante escolar_****_"_**

**"_Le dijo el primer día el Okumura Menor al Okumura Mayor"_**

**_La escuela es como una cárcel para el joven demonio y esas clases tan aburridas la sentencia de Okumura Rin, pero es el precio a pagar por derrotar a Satán…_**

_**Clases**_

_**-"Joven Amo, joven amo…"-**_Rin se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y la aprisiono con fuerza.

Estas palabras eran cada vez más constantes y repetitivas en boca de cualquier demonio con el cual se cruzara, la primera vez fue con Astharot, ese maldito, luego aquel demonio Planta que mantenía enraizada a Shiemi, aquel demonio Sapo que no lo dijo pero bien que lo sintió así y luego aquel demonio Marioneta mitad Ghoul mitad quien sabe que mas, controlado por ese profesor.

Y ahora apenas unas horas antes en clases de Grimorios e Invocaciones mágicas, cuando le toco turno de invocar un demonio de bajo nivel, termino saliendo un demonio de nivel medio con la misma perorata.

_**-"Ohh Joven maestro es todo un honor"-**__Con una mirada sombría -"__**Déjeme mostrarle el camino a casa de seguro su padre el señor Satán se sentirá muy feliz de verle…"-**__Esta de mas decir que ante la mirada atónita y aterrada de toda la clase y su profesor Rin no dudo ni un segundo en destruir el papel con el sello mágico._

_Desde este día, le dieron serias restricciones con respecto a invocaciones, estaba demás visto según palabras de su maestro que su - __**"Sangre era demasiado fuerte" para arriesgarse en esas invocaciones, por más que fuera solo un principiante"**_

_**-"No sabemos que pueda salir por medio del sello, su sangre no es común señor Okumura, no queremos arriesgarnos, así que de ahora en adelante sus estudios de Grimorio, invocaciones y sellos mágicos se limitaran a lo teórico salvo con observación del señor director y un grupo examinador"-**__Fueron las exactas palabras del profesor._

Se aflojo el nudo de su corbata, y se dejo caer exhausto en el césped de uno de los jardines de la academia, acaba de terminar la clase de Historia.

_**-"Entonces según el apocalipsis la bestia**__…" el maestro estaba explicando la biblia en el apartado de Apocalipsis, donde se mencionan las apariciones de la "Bestia"_

_Realmente ese tipo de historias le hubieran resultado de lo más aburridas pero el problema estaba en las miradas que sentía clavadas en su espalda._

_**-"Claro"-**__Pensó -__**"La bestia"**_

Al finalizar las clases Rin sentía nudos y nudos en su espalda-Maldición, demonios, nunca me he sentido tan estresado en mi vida-Fue un leve murmullo que surgió de sus labios mientras se estiraba a lo largo sobre el césped.

_Además…_

_En demonología cabalística las cosas no iban mejores- Muchos demonios de nivel bajo son ampliamente conocidos por nosotros, pero así mismo existen muchos otros que no poseen nombres y muchos otros que aunque los poseen no los revelan-Explicaba el maestro._

_Rin mascaba su bolígrafo, con algo de aburrimiento pero haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por prestar atención._

_-Los demonios de nivel medio pasan por la misma problemática que los de nivel bajo en cuanto a nombres._

_-Durante siglos las diversas escuelas y tradiciones y cada escritor respectivamente en dichas…. _

_-__**"Amaimon.."-**__Rin pensó…_

_-Señor Okumura. Está prestando atención-Reclamo el profesor…_

_-Si señor -Se irguió Rin…_

_-Bueno, luego tenemos a los demonios denominados en rangos según títulos y grados adquiridos debido a…-La clase continuo sin más llamamientos al orden._

Rin pensó- _**"Si Amaimon dice ser mi hermano mayor, o una especie de hermano mayor para mi, y además se dice así mismo Príncipe de los demonios y Rey de la tierra ¿ Querrá decir que en verdad es un hermano mío…?"**_

_**-¿Cuanta familia infernal tendre…?**_-Pensaba_**-"Uhmm, por lo menos no me salió con lo de Joven amo"-**_ Se dijo para sus adentros.

Rin se dejo llevar por sus fantasías y no pudo menos que imaginar toda una hueste infernal de demonios principescos, cada cual mas estrafalario así como Amaimon, llamándole hermanito esto o hermanito aquello y fastidiándole por todo…

-¡Rayos, Chhh!-Exclamo.

Otra hueste, haciendo de sirvientes y demás llamándole Joven maestro esto, joven maestro aquello…-¡Pero qué lata!-Exclamo.

Y su Padre biológico-Grrr-Solo pensar en esa _**"cosa"**_ le ponía los nervios de punta.

Antes las cosas eran más fáciles solo debía preocuparse por nimiedades de adolescente como que no le pillen fuera de horas en clases y que su "viejo" no requise sus sagas de mangas de colección R-18 o que Yukio no fuera con el chisme de que lo atraparon en alguna pelea callejera y ahora estaba tratando de salvar nada mas y nada menos que su alma inmortal de _**"Papi"**_

-¿Qué querrá de mi?-Balbuceaba algo deprimido-¿Acaso piensa que _**"Yo"**_ le serviré de alguna manera?- ¿Por qué me hizo y para que me quiere?-Rin divagaba sin rumbo dentro de su mente, una mente en parte infantil y en parte de adulto…

Una leve llovizna, un viento frio…-Si me lleva, ¿Qué será de mí…?-Dijo mientras las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos, ¿O era la lluvia…?

-¿Me criara de alguna manera cruel, me lastimara, me forzara a hacer cosas malas, me usara como su marioneta…?-Se sentó desconsolado rodeando sus rodillas como queriendo hacerse un bollo y sentir quizás una especie de protección…

**-¿Qué quie…?-**Iba a preguntar como si lo tuviera frente a frente mientras un frio peligroso le llenaba por dentro…

Una mano le sello los labios y otra le rodeo el cuello, luego dos tiernos brazos le aprisionaron en un cálido abrazo…-Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra más Rin.

-¿Yo…?-Trato de decir Rin a su hermano que sin darse cuenta se había acercado a él y quien sabe desde cuanto rato le llevaba escuchando y observando…

-No lo menciones como si le hablaras, no es sano para ti…-Le pidió, casi como si se lo ordenara con dulzura.-Si deseas, cuéntamelo a mí descárgate en mi, soy tu familia…

El joven demonio cabizbajo, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano y murmuro un par de cosas ininteligibles…

Luego murmuro-Tengo miedo…

Y dejo las lagrimas caer, entre la lluvia y el frio viento, lavo parte de sus penas, junto con la única persona que le quedaba para realmente amar como a un padre su única familia, aunque lo negara y renegara Yukio era ahora su protector…

**-"Entiendo"-**Le contesto…

Solo, llora, llora-Le dijo y pensando_**-"Llora"-**_ Que yo también temo que algún día ni eso….

El cruel destino de Rin, era la cruel y tortuosa agonía de Yukio…

Que una y otra vez iba y volvía a su mente…

Pasado un rato, sintió una leve mejoría en su hermanito mayor, cuyas lagrimas cesaron de caer poco a poco...

-Por cierto Rin-Dijo Yukio comenzando a ponerse de pie.

Ajam-Contesto algo mas alegre y regalando a su hermano Yukio con una blanca y juguetona sonrisa.

-Tienes una detención en mi clase, por no traer tus deberes…

-¡Waaaaa!-Acabo por gritar Okumura Rin, ante la severa mirada del Profesor Okumura Yukio…

-¡Ni tu dejas de torturarme….!

-Lo siento Rin-Respondió el Okumura Menor- Pero el deber de un maestro es su deber…

-Se te espera en clase de detención…-Mientras acomodaba sus lentes que ocultaban una fija y brillante mirada, dándole un aire único de "Seriedad y dominancia"

-Si señor-Respondió el Okumura Mayor…..

_NOTA MENTAL de RIN_

"Futuro para las próximas horas…."

_Lugar: Salón de detención_

_Hora: Finalizadas las clases diarias (osea ahora)_

_Razón: Okumura Rin bajo detención escolar_

_Causa: Falta de presentación de deberes_

_Situación: Escuchando sermones del profesor Okumura Yukio_

Solo otro día de clases mas para Okumura Rin…

Futuro Paladín y Exorcista…

FIN

NOTA: saludos y aquí les dejo este fic, disfrutenlo...

¡Como dice otra fan XD y con un agregado extra!

Por cada Review los chicos de AO NO EXORCIST bailaran "TAKE OFF" para ti XD

Y ademas podras elegir los pasos de baile, el vestuario y a cuales quieres bailando XD


End file.
